Meant To Be
by brucasnaleylove
Summary: Brooke and Haley have been best friends forever. Read to find out what happens with them and the Scott Brothers 3 years after High School. Bad summary, but read anyway its worth it. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or one tree hill. Please review


"Finally" Brooke let out a long sigh as she walked into her amazing, luxurious NYC apartment after a long day at Clothes Over Bros. It was ten o'clock and she had been at the office since six this morning. When she walked through her door, she kicked off her Jimmy Choo heels and pressed the flashing button on her answering machine. "You have 3 new messages", "Ooo! Let's see who it is, maybe this time it won't be my mother" As if she was a mind reader, the first message was from Victoria, telling her that she had to be at the office bright and early Monday morning because they had a meeting with Macy's at nine and they had to prepare. The next 2 messages she was happy about. The next message was from her assistant Millicent. "hi Brooke. It's Millie. I wanted to call and make sure you were still coming out with us tonight. You haven't come out with us in a while and we wanted to make sure you wont bail on us again. Were going to Club OZ tonight at 10pm. See ya there!". Maybe she would finally take them up on their offer, she had to do something other than work, and maybe this was it.

**Tryin' to decide, tryin' to decide **

**If I really wanna go out tonight.**

The last one was from Hayley. "Hey Tigger! It's me. I wanted to call and check on you. You work too much. Nathan says hi. And I wanted to ask you if you could find a way to get back to Tree Hill next weekend for Nate's birthday party, we'd really like to see you, so try for me? Anyway call me back, love you". Hayley always had a way to make Brooke's day better. What should she do? Should she go to Tree Hill, risk seeing Luke for the first time? Or should she bail on her friends? No, she couldn't do that to Hales or Nate, but how could she handle seeing _him _again? All these thoughts got her thinking about something she hoped she could forget.

**Flashback…**

**Brooke and Hayley are out shopping and see "the spawn of Satan" as they like to call her, Peyton. **

**_______________________________________________________________________Ever since Peyton took advantage of Lucas and Brooke's 24 hour breakup last year, Brooke's friendship with her has been far past strained. Peyton tried to steal Luke's heart while he was clearly still in love with Brooke. This just clearly breaks the golden rule of friendship. **

**_______________________________________________________________________Peyton comes up to them and says to Brooke "Lucas is too good for you, you're a no good skank, he's already falling for me, just wait and see." "Listen you emo-anorexic whore, Lucas loves ME not YOU, so get it through your thick skull!!" "that's what you think" Hayley chimed in after that, "Let's just go Brooke, don't even bother." Brooke listened, but couldn't help but doubt whether it was the truth or not. She had to find out. She dropped Hales at her and Nate's place, and headed over towards what she thought of as her second home, Luke and Karen's house. By the time she arrived, it was raining so hard she jumped out and ran to the side door she knew all too well. She pounded on the door, and then barged in, somewhat scared of who would be there. But she put that out of her head. "Brooke? What's wrong babe?" she heard him say. **_**He can tell I was crying**_**, she thought. "Just tell me Luke….do you have feelings for Peyton? Please tell me it's not true." "oh, Brooke…I really wanna say that but.." she didn't even let him finish before she ran out the door with new tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe the one guy that she let into her life completely and loved with all her heart, could do something like that to her.**

"**BROOKE!! WAIT UP, LET ME EXPLAIN" she heard him yell from his steps. "No, don't even try, I hope you're happy with her and one day you will realize what your missing", **_**even though I'm the one hurting right now**_**. She didn't dare say that out loud. She couldn't let him see her be weak and break down.**

**End Flashback**

_**I never used to go out without ya**_

_**Not sure I remember how to**_

'_Maybe I should go out with the girls and get this whole Tree Hill, Lucas thing off my mind. Its gonna be hard but I have to try right? Right, Brooke you go out and have fun and don't worry about him'._ She tried to convince herself it would all be okay and that she would forget about him, but she couldn't. The more she thought about going with the girls from work to the bar/club, she thought back to all the times her and Luke went to Blue Post. Man, she really loved that place. Her and Luke had their first date there, and she got him really drunk. Not such a good idea since they had to face Karen's wrath for it. '_Here I go again, thinking about Luke. I'll go get ready instead._' She walked into her room and through the first door on the right into her closet. Her walk in closet was the size of a small bedroom. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she picked up a little red dress to try on first.

_**I'm gonna be late, gonna be late**_

_**But all my girls gonna have to wait**_

_**Cuz I don't know if I like my outfit**_

_**Tried everything in my closet.**_

"UGH! I tried like everything on, and I can't decide what to wear, and it's already 10:30pm! Millie's gonna kill me!" Red dress: no good. Dark jeans and a nice top, brought her back to thoughts of Blue Post and her blue eyed broody that she missed so much but would never admit out loud. Admitting to that would be like giving up her fight, and showing everyone she was vulnerable, and that was the ONE THING Brooke Davis never did. The only person she ever really let in that much, was also the one person who crushed her heart. '_Here I go again', _she thought. '_Move on to the next outfit Brooke, get your mind off him'. _ Black dress and Jimmy Choo strappy stilettos?

_**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you**_

_**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos**_

'_No, no good. I guess I have to figure something else out to wear, or call Millie and cancel on them again'…_ Brooke took off the dress and kicked off her heels. She tried another outfit and decided it could work. It was a corset-like pink strapless top and a pair of dark skinny jeans, with her favorite boots. She still can't help but wish it was Lucas she was going out with tonight, and her best friends Haley and Nathan. '_That's it, I have to get my mind off it this, and the best way is a few drinks and some friends, right? This outfit will have to work.'_

_**Kicking them off cause I feel a fool**_

_**Trying to dress up but I'm missing you**_

Brooke threw on some makeup, added a few accessories, and with a spritz of perfume, she was out the apartment door to meet the girls. Once she exited the elevator from her penthouse, she ran outside to catch a cab and hoped she would make it before Millie sent out the SWAT team to find her. She paid the driver when they pulled up to the club, and went to the door. She was immediately noticed and let right in. She found Millie and the other girls on the dance floor, and decided she needed a drink before she could do anything. She walked over the bar and asked the bartender for a cosmopolitan. '_Ooh, he's kinda hot. Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all'._ "Here you go keep the change" she said as she threw a $50 on the bar. "whoa, miss. That's a lot of money." "I know, its okay". Brooke left the bartender, and decided she should go talk to Millie and maybe dance a little. "hey Millie!" "oh my god BROOKE! You came! Dance with us!!" After 20 minutes of dancing to the greatest music like T.I. You Can Have Whatever You Like and Rihanna's Live Your Life, Britney Spear's Womanizer came on, and she saw someone she never thought she would see in _her _club, in _her_ state nonetheless.

LUCAS.

And he was here with some skank, '_how could he do this to her?'_ "Brooke, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost, and you stopped dancing, you love this song?" Millie interrupted her thoughts. "I…I…I gotta go" and with that Brooke ran as fast as she could out of Club Oz.

_**Ima step out of this lingerie**_

_**Curl up in a ball with something Hanes**_

Back at her apartment, Brooke took off her clothes and started to go through her drawer of sweats to find something comfortable to wear. She pulled out the first shirt and pair of pants she could find, and through her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. As she made her way into the living room, the tears that she had been trying so desperately to control and keep inside, came pouring out.

She was a mess and she knew it but this is what he did to her. Lucas Scott. He made her a wreck, he broke her and she didn't think she could ever be fixed.

Brooke changed her mind and headed towards the kitchen to get out her emergency stash of cookie dough ice cream, and picked up her notebook dvd on the way back to the couch. She curled up on the couch with a blanket, and it was then that she realized just what shirt she was wearing. It was Luke's "Keith Scott Body Shop" shirt that she could never part with when they were dating, and still cant. As she watched the epic love story about two lovers destined to be together since the age of 17, she couldn't help but to let the waterworks flow even more. Their stories were so similar that it just tore her up inside even more to think of her blonde haired, blue-eyed brooder.

_**In that I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on**_

_**Gotta be strong, gotta be strong**_

_**But I'm really hurting now that you're gone.**_

Brooke woke up the next morning to the beeping sounds coming from her cell phone. She was still on the couch in the same position she was last night. She decided she should check her phone and stop it from driving her nuts all day. As she walked towards her bedroom, she passed her huge mirror in the hallway, and saw her face. 'Man I look terrible, my eyes are puffy and red, my hair is a mess. Happy Luke? Cause I sure know I'm not.' Checking her cell phone, she saw that she had 5 missed calls from Millicent and 3 from Haley. '_I already know what they said in their messages, I'll just call them back'._ Ring, ring, ring. '_No answer from Millie, she must still be asleep; we were out late last night. Ugh, I need to get away from this city, and Luke, since he seems to follow me and try to make me miss him like I do right now.' _

"Hello?" "Haley, hey its me Brooke. I've been thinking about coming out to tree hill, how does tomorrow morning sound?" "Oh my god! Brooke are you serious? That would be amazing!! What time is your flight?" "About that…I didn't get one yet but I'll call you later and tell you when I'm gonna get in. I can't wait to see you!" "Same here Tigger, Love you"

"Love you too hales, see you tomorrow"

She tries Millie again and when she answers Brooke tells her she had to get out of there because she wasn't feeling well. '_That isn't a complete lie'_ and that she was going to Tree Hill tomorrow morning for Nate's birthday. Millie said that she was going shopping later if Brooke wanted to meet her. "Maybe if I feel better, Thanks Millie" said Brooke and they hung up.

_**Thought maybe I'd do some shopping,**_

_**But I couldn't get past the door and**_

_**Now I don't know, now I don't know**_

_**If I'm ever really gonna let you go.**_

_**And I couldn't leave my apartment,**_

_**Stripped down, torn up about it.**_

Brooke thought about going shopping with Millicent, but after taking a shower and some Advil for the massive headache she had from a mix of alcohol and crying, she didn't feel like going anywhere. She was crying again, and felt terrible. '_I just need to be away from this place and be with my Hales. She will make me feel better' _ She went online and booked a flight back to tree hill. She could get out of here at 5am tomorrow to be on a 7am flight. '_good the sooner the better'_ she thought. As strange as it is, wearing Luke's shirt brought some sense of comfort to Brooke, despite her pain. She stayed in his shirt and a pair of baggy sweats as she packed her things to go back home. She packed way more than necessary for a short trip, but she didn't care, that was her style, and she wasn't too sure about when she is coming back. Maybe she would just stay in Tree Hill until Luke came back home and then she would go back to NY. '_Tomorrow can't come soon enough' _she thought as she laid down on her bed and the tears began to pour out again.

_**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you, **_

_**sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.**_

_**Taking them off cause I feel a fool, **_

_**Trying to dress up when I'm missing you. **_

_**ima step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.**_

_**In bed I lay, with nothing but your T-shirt on. **_

_**I'm all by myself with nothing but your T-shirt on**_

_**Cause I miss you, cause I miss you with nothing but your T-shirt on.**_

_**Said I miss you baby**_

Brooke called Haley when she woke up and told her what time her flight was coming in, and Haley reassured her that both her and Nathan would be there to pick her up, and that they would take her to breakfast. "Brooke doesn't sound like herself, she sounds tired, worn out and upset." Haley said to Nathan. "Don't worry Hales, if something's wrong she will open up to you when she's ready. We can take her to Karen's Café for breakfast, that will cheer her up." "Good idea Nate, she had some of the best times there." Haley remembered back to the many times her Nate, Luke, and Brooke would hang out at Karen's. They were all so happy. '_I wish Brooke and Luke could get back to the times when they were so happy, I just want them to be happy again'_

Haley and Nate met Brooke at the airport as promised. "OMG tigger!!!" "HALES!" Their screams were so loud, nate had to cover his ears. After the three had their emotional greetings, and got Brooke's bags, Nate chimed in "alright ladies, let's head to Karen's for some breakfast. I'm starving!" "Its good to see your still the same Nate I know and love!" said Brooke, as she tried to keep her mind on anything but Karen and the Café, the two things that bring her back to all the memories of her and Luke.

_**Hey hey, nothing feels right when I'm not with you**_

_**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos**_

_**Taking them off cause I feel a fool**_

_**Trying dress up but im missing you…**_

_**Hey, cause I want to be close to you**_

_**With nothing but your t-shirt on**_

_**I remember when you would like to see me with nothing but your t-shirt on**_

_**With nothing but your t-shirt on.**_

"Finally were here" Nate said as he climbed out of the car and grabbed Haley's hand. "Ready Brooke?" Haley asked as she got out. "Yeah, ready." '_Here goes nothing' _she thought as she followed her two best friends into the place she once considered her 3rd home, following Luke's house of course.


End file.
